inuyasha, kagome and a new girl
by inuyashame19
Summary: inuyasha goes to get kagome but when thy come back a new girl comes through the well too. inuyasah does not trust the new girl but kagome does. read it and find out what happens.
1. morgan meets inuyasha

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**Morgan meets Inuyasha**

Morgan looks out of here class room window from drawing in her notebook instead of doing her work in class once again. "_The name Inuyashame I can't get it out of my head." _Morgan thinks once again for the fifth time that day._ "and all I keep drawing is a girl with long white hair and with dog ears." _Morgan looks down at here paper. "_I don't get it why do I all ways think about the name Inuyashame and draw a girl with dog ears?"_

Then the bell rings. Morgan walks out of here class room and down the hall. Puts her books in her locker. When she shoots her locker door she sees Kagome standing their.

Morgan: o hey Kagome how are you today

Kagome: I am fine how about u I saw you in class all you did was look out the window. So what's bothering you?

Morgan: oh nothing I was just thinking…

Kagome: about what? U can't lie to me Morgan me and u have known each other since birth I mean come on we are partially sisters and I have never seen u space out like this so much. So what's on your mind?

Then a pain hits Morgan in here chest making her fall to her knees.

Kagome: hey Morgan are you okay?

Kagome gets on her knees beside of Morgan moving Morgan's dork brown hair out of her face.

Morgan: I am fine I have got a pain in my chest her lately but that on really hurt.

Kagome: here let me help you Morgan. Come with me to my place today and stay with me for a while will that be okay with your dad?

Morgan: he won't be home till mid night to night so he won't care.

They both go to Kagome's house and go up to Kagome's bed room they both sit down on Kagome's bed.

Kagome: how are you feeling Morgan?

Morgan: oh I am fine now the pain only lasts for a minute or 2 but never to long.

Inuyasha runs in the door.

Inuyasha: Kagome where the heck have you been?!

Then Inuyasha looks at Morgan as Morgan just stares at him and his dog ears.

Morgan: you, you, your ears…

Inuyasha closes the door and lens agents the wall _"crap I didn't know she had a friend over and she saw me with out a hat or anything covering my ears now what am I going to do?"_

Inside the room…

Kagome: Morgan its time I tell you something since I know I can trust you.

Kagome takes a beep breath.

Kagome: I can travel 500 years back into the past. And the bay u just say he is from the past that I travel to. That's where I am instead of being sick all the time.

Morgan looks at Kagome shocked.

Kagome: come on back in here I told her about you and its safe she won't tell.

Inuyasha walks back in the room and looks at Morgan then sits down in the floor in front of them.

Inuyasha: who is that girl Kagome?

Kagome: her name is Morgan she is like a sister to me we where raised togther. And its time I tell her about you.

Morgan looks up at Inuyasha then back down as she puts her hand on her chest and closes her eyes in pain.

Kagome: Morgan are you okay? Are you in pain again?

Morgan looks up at Inuyasha. _I know his name why I mean Kagome has not told it to me?"_

Morgan: your name…… your name is Inuyasha right?

Inuyasha: yea that's my name why did Kagome tell you it?

Morgan: no I just know it some how I felt the pain in my heart then I just knew your name. (**I do not own Inuyasha)**


	2. morgan asks qustions and learns more

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**Morgan asks questions and learns more..**

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked shocked. Then Kagome looks at Inuyasha.

Kagome: How is that possible Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I don't know! Why are you asking me?

Kagome: I just thought you might know stupid!

Inuyasha: well I don't!

Morgan: will both of you stop fighting?!

Kagome: yea sorry Morgan.

Morgan: so tell me more about you and Inuyasha and this place 500 years in the past.

Kagome: well I jump in the old well here in the shrine and I end up in the past 500 years ago where there are demons and all kinds of things some that will kill you and others that will protect you.

Morgan: and Inuyasha is a half demon am I right?

Kagome: yea you are right he is a good half demon as well because he protects me and other humans.

Inuyasha: yea now can we go Kagome? We need to get back we have wasted to much time here!

Kagome: Inuyasha!!

Inuyasha: (in a scared voice) yea what is it Kagome?

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha gets pulled to the ground as Morgan starts laughing.

Kagome: but it is getting late we should go back. Morgan I got to leave before dark so we are going to go but rmember you can't tell nay one about any of this.

Morgan: I know and I won't say a word.

Kagome grabs her stuff as Inuyasha gets up off the ground. They both walk out the door and jump in to the well. Morgan watches them. Then goes back to Kagome's house Kagome's mom runs out.

Kagome's mom: oh no she for got her first aid kit and she is the only on who can go through the well.

Morgan gets a strange feeling then grabs her school back pact grabs some of her things and looks at Kagome's mom.

Morgan: I can go through the well and take it to her.

Kagome's mom: really you can have you tried?

Morgan: no I have not tried but I am sure I can go through something tells me I can.

Kagome's mom: okay then give it a try.

Kagome's mom hands Morgan the first aid kit. Morgan puts it in her back pack then runs out the door with Kagome's mom right behind her. Morgan gets to the well and stops.

Morgan: here goes nothing.

Morgan jumps into the well and makes it to the other side. Once their she climbs out of the well and looks around.

Morgan: awesome I made it just like I though I could.

(Kagome and Inuyasha at this time)

Kagome: I hope Morgan will be alight I mean I did leave her with a lot to take in at once.

Inuyasha: oh is will be fine quite warring so much.

Inuyasha sits down beside Kagome "_but she did have a strange sent but I am not going to tell Kagome that I mean after all it was probably nothing."_

(back to Morgan)

Morgan: they couldn't have gone far so I will just find them on my own.

Morgan starts to walk around till she sees a village "they must be their."

Inuyasha jumps up and starts to smell the air.

Kagome: what's wrong Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I smell your friends sent.

Kagome: what do you mean Morgan's? That's imposable!

**(I do not own Inuyasha)**


	3. inuyasha, morgan and the strange pain

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**Inuyasha, Morgan and a weird pain**

Inuyasha runs out the door yelling back at Kagome.

Inuyasha: no that's Morgan's sent I am sure of it.

Inuyasha follows her sent to till he sees her looking at the village then he stops running "_how can this be she can through the well how?"_

Morgan sees Inuyasha and waves at him.

Morgan: hey Inuyasha up here where is Kagome?

Inuaysha: runs up to her.

Inuyasha: how did you get through the well?

Morgan: I'm not sure I just jumped in to the well and here I am.

Inuyasha get on one knee.

Inuyasha: come on get on I can Carrie you back quicker than walking.

Morgan: okay.

Morgan starts to get on Inuyasha's back but as soon as she touches him her chest starts the hurt. Morgan quickly gets away from him and puts her hand on her chest..

Inuyasha hey are you okay?

Morgan: (in pain) yea I am fine but I think it is safer to walk I don't think I should touch you.

Inuyasha stands back up.

Inuyasha: yea okay Me too.

They both walk back to the village.

Inuyasha: how come when I touched you started to be in pain?

Morgan: I am not sure which I am not sure about a lot of things right now.

Inuyasha stops walking.

Inuyasha: here we are this is where me and Kagome are staying.

Kagome jumps up.

Kagome: Morgan what are you doing here? How did you get here?

Morgan pulls out the first aid kit and hands it to Kagome.

Morgan: you forgot this at the house. And I came through the well I just jumped and it worked.

Kagome: omg!

Kagome hugs Morgan.

Kagome: I am glade you are safe Morgan.

Morgan: thanks.

Kagome: Morgan you are going to stay with us right?

Inuyasha: what?

Morgan: yea if you want me to.

Kagome: than it is settled you are staying with us and when I come back your are coming back too.

Inuyasha gets a weird look on his face "_don't I get a say in it?"_

Morgan: okay that's fine with me.

Inuyasha: Kagome can I have a word with you outside right now?!

Kagome: yea.

Kagome and Inuyasha wake outside.

Inuyasha: your sister or friend in their has a weird sent.

Kagome: you can call her my sister if you want to I mean everyone else does. And what do you mean a weird sent?

Inuyasha: I don't know. But I for am not so sure about her..

Kagome: I trust her Inuyasha I mean she is like family to me and she is staying weather you like it or not!

Inuyasha: but i….

Kagome: Inuyasha she is staying! And plus give her some time then you will what her around just like you want me around cause rember you didn't want me here at first either.

Inuyasha: yea but… I still don't like her sent.

Kagome: yea and you didn't like mine at first either.

Kagome walks back in the house with Morgan.

Inuyasha sits out side looking at the sky " I am not sure about that Kagome"

Inuyasha falls asleep outside while Kagome and Morgan sleep inside the house.

Morgan is the first one to wake up the next morning. She walks outside the door careful

Not to wake up Inuyasha. Then Morgan just stairs at Inuyasha "_he looks just like the girl I kept drawing and his name is even I n hers inuyashame." _ Morgan sits down in front of him still looking at him. "_why do they look alike? why are their names so much like each other? what does this half to do with me?" _all of theses questions kept going through Morgan's head. Then she reaches out to touch him and when she touches him her chest starts to feel like a knife just went through it, then her head starts to throb like someone was hitting her in the head over and over. She quickly takes her had off him as she passes out. Inuyasha wakes up and catches her.

Inuyasha: hey are you okay? Morgan are you okay?

Kagome hears the noise and runs out to see what is going on. Kagome runs to Morgan as she lays Morgan's head in her lap.

Kagome: Morgan! Morgan are you okay?

Kagome looks at Inuyasha.

Kagome: what happened Inuyasha? What did you do to her?

Inuyasha: I didn't do any thing! She touched me then it looked like she was in a lot of pain then she fainted.

Kagome: lets get her inside.

Inuyasha picks Morgan up and lays her down inside.

Kagome: Inuyasha stay with her I am going to go get a wet rage for her.

Inuyasha: okay.

Inuyasha sets down beside Morgan and just looks at her.

(what Morgan is seeing in her dream while she is passed out)

Kagome's voice: Morgan, Morgan please stop! MORGAN!

Then Morgan sees herself transforming into the half demon that she kept drawing.

As she hears an odd voice.

Odd voice: I told you Inuyasha she holds all of the secrets.

Inuyasha: Morgan wha..whats happening??

(back to Inuyasha sitting beside her basically outside her head)

Morgan in tossing her head back and forth.

Morgan: Inuyasha get Kagome away from me now!

Inuyasha: Morgan its okay calm down and just wake up.

The Kagome comes in and puts the cloth on Morgan's head as Morgan opens her eyes.

Morgan: whe…where am i?

Kagome: you are back inside the house. You passed out.

Morgan stands up as Kagome jumps up to help her.

Morgan: I am sorry for warring both of you.

Inuyasha: I wasn't worried.

Kagome: yea Inuyasha is that why you where going Morgan! Morgan are you okay! Huh?

Inuyasha: oh what ever!

Kagome: he was really worried he just won't ambit it.

Inuyasha well hurry up and les go if your feeling well enough to leave Morgan.

**(I do not own Inuyasha)**


	4. morgan meets Kouga

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**Morgan meets Kouga**

Morgan: yea let's go.

They pack up their things and head out. They walk for a while until inuyasha stops and starts smelling around..

Kagome & Morgan: what is it Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I smell a wolf demon

Morgan: what?

Inuyasha: Koga!

Kagome: calm down Inuyasha it will be nice to see Koga again and plus I want him to meat Morgan.

Morgan: so who is this Koga person?

Kagome turns around to see Koga running tored her. As Inuyasha puts his hand on his sword Koga stops in front of Kagome. Then Inuyasha gets in between them.

Kouga: get out of my way mutt!

Inuyasha: why don't you make me?!

Kouga: maybe I…Who how is that?

Kouga pushes Inuyasha out of his way and Koga just stares at Morgan. Kagome runs to Morgan's side and puts her hand on Morgan's shoulder.

Kagome: this is Morgan she is practically my sister.

Kagome and Morgan smile then Koga goes up to Morgan and holds her hands and looks into her eyes Morgan blushes and looks away.

Kouga: your…your just as beautiful as Kagome.

Morgan: uuuaaa…

Inuyasha pushes Koga away from Morgan.

Inuyasha: don't touch her either!

Kouga: oh so now you like my girlfriend and her sister?!

Inuyasha: NO! I am supposed to protect Morgan and that's what I am doing!

Kagome walks up to Morgan then gets in-between Inuyasha and Koga.

Kagome: stop fighting you two!

Inuyasha: he started it!

Kagome: I don't care who started it! I

Kagome gets cut off by Morgan.

Morgan: I am going to finish it.

Kagome slowly backs away from Morgan.

Kagome: you two better listen to her. Cause if you think I am scary what until you see her!

Morgan closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Morgan: I GOT A HEAD ACK AND I DON'T LIKE EITHER OF YOU SO SHUT UP NOW!!

Inuyasha and Kouga run and hid behind Kagome shaking in fear.

Kagome: I told you.

Kouga: well uuuaaa I got to go see you Kagome and take care.

Kagome: same to you Koga take care.

Kouga runs off as fast as he can and Inuyasha is still hiding behind Kagome. Morgan goes back to looking all sweet and nice. Inuyasha quits hiding behind Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kagome your sister is scary!

:

Kagome: I know she is when she wants to be but she can all so be stubborn just like you Inuyasha.

Morgan: so shall we go on?

**(I do not own Inuyasha)**


	5. inuyasha and morgan alone

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**Inuyasha and Morgan alone**

Morgan starts walking and Inuyasha walks behind her and behind him is Kagome. They all walk till sundown then stop and set up camp. Kagome falls asleep beside the fire with Morgan on her other side. Inuyasha sets up in a tree up above them looking at the sky.

Then Inuyasha jumps down and looks at Kagome than looks at Morgan. He walks over to Morgan's side and just looks at her face.

Morgan: do you want something Inuyasha?

Inuyasha jumps a little as Morgan opens her eyes.

Inuyasha: I thought you where asleep?

Morgan: no I can't sleep. So can I stay up and talk to you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: yea I guess.

Inuyasha and Morgan climb up in the tree where Inuyasha was sitting and sit down as they begin to talk.

Inuyasha: their s\is something about you I mean you have a weird sent but yet something tells me to trust you I don't get it.

Morgan: I don't get a lot of things that are going on.

Inuyasha: oh yea by the way why where you staring at me this morning?

Morgan: because you remind me of someone.

Inuyasha looks at her.

Inuyasha: really who?

Morgan: a girl that I kept drawing and seeing in my dreams.

Inuyasha: what did she look like? What was her name?

Morgan: she looked like you except for..

Morgan takes Inuyasha's arm and points to the string that is white on this cloths.

Morgan: that part is black on her cloths but that is the only difference in how you to look and her name is Inuyashame.

Inuyasha: really? She sounds a lot like me.

Morgan: yea I know but I am not sure what she has to do with me.

Inuyasha: neither am I.

Morgan starts to shake because she is cold Inuyasha looks at her than troughs the red part of his shirt around her. Morgan looks at him shocked than she lays her head on his shoulder and falls asleep. Inuyasha looks at her "_for some reason I like having her around all ready and I have only known her for 2 days I don't mind her sleeping up here with me for some reason." _Inuyasha lays his head on hers and slowly fallsasleep.

The next morning Inuyasha is the first to wake up Inuyasha looks at Morgan still asleep with her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha razes his head up off Morgan's and looks down at Kagome still sleeping. Then Morgan opens her eyes and looks at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks at her and smiles.

Inuyasha: so you're awake Morgan.

Morgan: yea. Sorry did I fall asleep on you last night? I didn't mean to.

Inuyasha: oh don't worry about it. It was no trouble at all Morgan.

Morgan hands Inuyasha his shirt then looks down at the ground as Inuyasha puts his shirt back on.

Morgan: I guess I better get down.

Inuyasha: here.

Inuyasha picks up Morgan and jumps down out of the tree but as he is carrying her she has a vision.

(in vision)

Morgan sees a woman with black hair running away from a house that is on fire holding a baby. Then she sees a man with silver hair and three swords fighting with on of them. Then it switches back to the woman with black long hair then it shows the baby's face.

(back to Inuyasha carrying here)

Inuyasha looks at her and notices that her eyes are closed as he lays her down on the ground holding her head up with his hand.

Inuyasha: hey are you okay?

Inuyasha puts his hand on her face "_what's wrong with her she was just fine a minute ago." _Morgan opens her eyes slowly and looks at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: hey are you okay Morgan?

Morgan: th…that baby looked like you!

Inuyasha: what? What are you are talking about?

Morgan: I had a vision.

Inuyasha helps her set up and looks at her.

Inuyasha: what kind of vision?

Morgan: I saw a women with long black hair running away from a house that was on fire and she was holding a baby then I say a man with three swords and he was fighting someone with on of them. After that it went back to the women and the baby and it showed the baby's face and it looked like you Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looks shocked at first than looks away. Morgan looks at Inuyasha as he turns his back to her "_w…what did I say?"_ Morgan reaches out her hand to touch Inuyasha's shoulder. But Inuyasha pulls away Morgan pulls her hand back.

Morgan: In….Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: you saw my mother and the man that was most likely my father.

Inuyasha looks at the ground Morgan stands up and walks in front of him than sits down and hugs him tight. Inuyasha is shocked at first but then he lays his head on her shoulder as she hugs him.

Morgan: oh Inuyasha I am so sorry.

Inuyasha: it's okay that happened a long time ago. I just miss my mother a lot and I never knew my father.

Morgan: I am so sorry Inuyasha but if it makes you feel any better my mother died giving birth to me and my father raised me and he still is.

Inuyasha hugs her back as she barriers her head in is shoulder they stay like that for a while. Then they both let go of each other.

**(I do not own Inuyasha)**


	6. kouga protect kagomemorgan look out

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**A fight Kouga protect Kagome / Morgan look out!**

Inuyasha: but why would you have a vision about something that happened so long ago and plus it had to do with me not you.

Morgan looks at the sky.

Morgan: I don't know but lets not tell Kagome I don't want her to worry about me. Okay?

Inuyasha: okay.

Kagome wakes up and sees that Morgan is packing up her stuff and Inuyasha is no where to be seen.

Kagome: where is Inuyasha?

Morgan: he went for a walk but I am sure he is not far from us.

Kagome gets up and packs up all her stuff. Than they both stand their waiting for Inuyasha.

Morgan: Inuyasha it's time to go!

Kagome: yea Inuyasha where are you?

Inuyasha lands in front of them and starts walking.

Inuyasha: okay let's go.

Kagome and Morgan: yea let's go Inuyasha

They walk for a while than they stop.

Kagome: do you feel that Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: yea it's a demon and a strong one at that.

Inuyasha runs ahead of Kagome and Morgan then Kouga comes up out of no where. And as they are running they talk.

Kouga: hey Kagome are you okay?

Kagome: yea I am fine how about you?

Kouga: I am fine but where's the mutt?

Morgan: he ran ahead. AND DON"T CALL HIM A MUTT!

Kouga runs back words behind Kagome hiding from Morgan.

Kouga: god she is scary.

Kagome looks at Morgan that at Koga "_I wonder what happened between Morgan and Inuyasha last night?"_ they all catch up with Inuyasha and standing in front of Inuyasha is a big demon. They all stop behind Inuyasha.

Kouga: what is that thing?

Inuyahsa: I don't know all I know is that it is a demon and a strong one.

Koga gets in front of Kagome.

Kouga: Kagome stay behind me so you don't get hurt.

Kagome: all right.

Inuyasha: Morgan stay back.

Morgan: okay I will.

Kagome walks over to Morgan.

Morgan: hey Kagome?

Kagome: yea?

Morgan: are you and Koga dating?

Kagome: well yes.

Morgan: than why did Inuyasha act like you weren't?

Kagome: because I promised Inuyasha that I would help him find all of the jewel but every time Kouga gets around me he always picks me up and carries me back to his din. So Inuyasha keeps Koga away from me.

Morgan: oh okay I get it now.

(at the same time)

Inuyasha: Morgan Look out!

Kouga: Kagome look out!

Morgan and Kagome get knocked to the ground and they don't get up. Inuyasha and Kouga try to run to them but the demon stopped them.

Morgan opens her eyes and looks at Kagome as she try's to stand up. Morgan goes to Kagome and try's to wake her up.

Morgan: Kagome wake up come on sis open your eyes.

Kagome opens her eyes slowly then another demon comes and knocks Morgan out and grabs Kagome and runs off with her.

(at the same time)

Inuyasha: Morgan!

Kouga: Kagome!

Inuyasha: go after Kagome Kouga I will take care of this demon!

Kouga: okay.

Kouga runs after Kagome to save her when he catches up to her he finds out that she is knocked out and that the demon that has her is very weak. Kouga quickly takes out that demon with on hit then picks up Kagome and takes him back to his den.

(back to Inuyasha and his fight)

Inuyasha knocks the demon down with on hit of his wind scar. Then he runs to Morgan.

Inuyasha: Morgan wake up! Come on open your eyes!

Then the demon gets back up and knocks Inuyasha on the ground. As another demon appears but the new demon goes after Morgan. Inuyasha runs to Morgan to protect her. But he gets knocked away from her by on of the demons. On of the demons cuts her arm. He try's to get to her but can't. the demon goes to kill Morgan when her body pulses. Inuyasha looks at her.

Inuyasha: what's going on?

Morgan stands up looking at the ground. As her body keeps pulsing. She starts to grow fangs like Inuyasha's than her nails sharpen like Inuyasha's. Inuyasha can't see what is going on.

Inuyasha: Morgan are you okay? Just hang on one more minute.

**(I do not own Inuyasha)**


	7. what's going on here!

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**What is going on here?!**

Inuyasha uses his wind scar one more time and it kills the demon this time. Then he starts to run tored the other demon.

Morgan: STOP Inuyasha! Don't come any closes!

Inuyasha stops. As Morgan uses her claws to kill the demon. Her body still pulses as she jumps in the air where light surrounds her as her cloths change and a sword appears on her side. She lands on the ground then she looks up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gets a shocked look on his face as her hair turns silver like his and dog ears appear on her head.

Inuyasha: M..Morgan what happened to you?

Morgan looks at her claws which used to be human nails than looks at her cloths which now look like Inuyasha's then sees her hair that in now silver instead of dark brown.

Morgan: I look just like her down to the last detail.

Inuyasha: Morgan are you okay?

Morgan: I'm I'm a half demon like you!

Inuyasha: I know but how?

Morgan: I'm not sure.

Morgan starts to get dizzy as she passes out Inuyasha catches her. "_why does she look like a half demon why I mean she is human right?"_ Inuyasha picks her up and starts walking tord the wolf din.

(at the den)

Kouga is beside Kagome the hole time she is unconscious then at the time Morgan transformed she woke up.

Kagome: Morgan!! Where is she? There is something wrong with her!

Kouga: calm down Kagome your sister is with Inuyasha.

Kagome: fine then I trust Inuyasha to take care of her.

The rest of the time Kagome lays in Koga's arms resting but at the same time warring about her sister.

(to Sesshoumaru at the time Morgan transformed)

Sesshoumaru: that smell it's that girl she has finally came out of hiding.

Sesshoumaru starts walking tord her smell.

(back to Inuyasha and Morgan)

As Inuyasha is carrying Morgan she goes back to looking like a human and when she does she wakes up.

Morgan: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: yes Morgan?

Morgan looks at her hands to see that her nails are back to normal and so is her hair but her cloths have not gone back to normal.

Morgan: Inuyasha put me down.

Inuyasha: okay

Inuyasha puts her down on the ground gently. Than looks at her as she stands up.

Inuyasha: so what are you anyways?

Morgan looks down.

Morgan: I thought I was human but I guess not.

Inuyasha: but why did you change back to a human?

Inuyasha looks at Morgan and Morgan looks back with a confused look on her face. "_what is going on here?"_ Morgan thinks as she looks at Inuyasha knowing that he is waiting for an answer.

Morgan: I don't know why and I don't know why I even changed in the first place.

Inuyasha grows and get in front of Morgan putting his hand on his sword. Morgan looks at him.

Morgan: what's wrong Inuyasha?

**(I do not own Inuyasha)**

**Sesshoumaru! You know what is going on?!**

Inuyasha: I smell Sesshoumaru.

Morgan: who?

Inuyasha: my older brother and he will kill humans so stay behind me.

Morgan looks at Inuyasha and nods then stands up and make sure she is behind him. Then Sesshoumaru walks up to Inuyasha and does not even look at his but focuses on Morgan behind Inuyasha then Sesshoumaru looks at her weirdly.

Inuyasha: what's wrong with you have you forgot what a girl looks like?

Sesshoumaru: I have no business with you Inuyasha I just want the girl.

Inuyasha pulls his sword out and peppers to protect Morgan "_I don't understand why does he want her?"_

Inuyasha: you can't have her!

Sesshoumaru: you don't even know who she is! She holds so many secrets that you don't even know about and some that I don't know about either. So give her to me so I can find out how to make her rember all the things she is supposed to know!

Inuyasha: secrets? What secrets? She is a normal human girl.

Inuyasha knew he was lying about the normal part but he wasn't about to tell Sesshoumaru that. Morgan grads a hold of Inuyasha. "_what is he talking about secrets? I know nothing about him! What is going on here?"_ Sesshoumaru pus his sword away.

Sesshoumaru: you can't lie to me Inuyasha I know she turned into a demon of some sort I could smell it she is not normal and you know it.

Inuyasha makes Morgan take a step back away from his brother. Morgan steps back and looks at Inuyasha's brother "_his face it's like I know him from somewhere."_ Morgan walks up beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha puts his arm in front of her.

Inuyasha: I told you to stay back!

Morgan: let me pass Inuyasha if I need you help you will know. Sir how do you know so much about me?

Sesshoumaru: I don't feel like explaining but I will tell you this when you transform who ever you look like is who is more like father and I am sure it is me but it seams that you only transform when your life is in danger but you will only rember things if you transform for good so lets get to it!

Sesshoumaru jumps in the air and hits Morgan with his poison claws which knocks her behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumps up and catches her.

Inuyasha: Morgan are you okay?

Morgan: yea I will be fine.

Morgan slowly opens her eyes and looks at Inuyasha.

Morgan: put me down Inuyasha.

Inuyasha puts her down and Sesshoumaru jumps up to attack her again but Inuyasha stops him.

Inuyasha: keep your hands off of her!

Sesshoumaru: why don't you make me?!

Sesshoumaru: troughs his sword at Inuyasha and attacks Morgan. Morgan hit the ground and passes out. Sesshoumaru looks at her" _why hasn't she transformed yet?" _Inuyasha jumps in between Morgan and his brother.

Inuyasha: keep your hands off her!

Morgan slowly try's to get up. And looks at Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru quickly goes around Inuyasha and grabs Morgan by her neck chocking her. Morgan gasps for air.

Morgan: Inuyasha help me..

Inuyasha: let go of her!

Sesshoumaru: if you take a step closer I will break her neck which will kill her.

Inuyasha graws but stands still afraid to get any closer. "_I can't take it I can't just stand here."_ Inuyasha takes a run for it to Morgan.

Sesshoumaru: you chose her fait now she dies!

He tightens his grip on her neck. As Inuyasha runs closer to her. "_Dam-it I won't get their in time!_" **(I do not own Inuyasha)**


	8. sesshoumaru you know whats going on!

Sesshoumaru

**Sesshoumaru! You know what is going on?!**

Inuyasha: I smell Sesshoumaru.

Morgan: who?

Inuyasha: my older brother and he will kill humans so stay behind me.

Morgan looks at Inuyasha and nods then stands up and make sure she is behind him. Then Sesshoumaru walks up to Inuyasha and does not even look at his but focuses on Morgan behind Inuyasha then Sesshoumaru looks at her weirdly.

Inuyasha: what's wrong with you have you forgot what a girl looks like?

Sesshoumaru: I have no business with you Inuyasha I just want the girl.

Inuyasha pulls his sword out and peppers to protect Morgan "_I don't understand why does he want her?"_

Inuyasha: you can't have her!

Sesshoumaru: you don't even know who she is! She holds so many secrets that you don't even know about and some that I don't know about either. So give her to me so I can find out how to make her rember all the things she is supposed to know!

Inuyasha: secrets? What secrets? She is a normal human girl.

Inuyasha knew he was lying about the normal part but he wasn't about to tell Sesshoumaru that. Morgan grads a hold of Inuyasha. "_what is he talking about secrets? I know nothing about him! What is going on here?"_ Sesshoumaru pus his sword away.

Sesshoumaru: you can't lie to me Inuyasha I know she turned into a demon of some sort I could smell it she is not normal and you know it.

Inuyasha makes Morgan take a step back away from his brother. Morgan steps back and looks at Inuyasha's brother "_his face it's like I know him from somewhere."_ Morgan walks up beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha puts his arm in front of her.

Inuyasha: I told you to stay back!

Morgan: let me pass Inuyasha if I need you help you will know. Sir how do you know so much about me?

Sesshoumaru: I don't feel like explaining but I will tell you this when you transform who ever you look like is who is more like father and I am sure it is me but it seams that you only transform when your life is in danger but you will only rember things if you transform for good so lets get to it!

Sesshoumaru jumps in the air and hits Morgan with his poison claws which knocks her behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumps up and catches her.

Inuyasha: Morgan are you okay?

Morgan: yea I will be fine.

Morgan slowly opens her eyes and looks at Inuyasha.

Morgan: put me down Inuyasha.

Inuyasha puts her down and Sesshoumaru jumps up to attack her again but Inuyasha stops him.

Inuyasha: keep your hands off of her!

Sesshoumaru: why don't you make me?!

Sesshoumaru: troughs his sword at Inuyasha and attacks Morgan. Morgan hit the ground and passes out. Sesshoumaru looks at her" _why hasn't she transformed yet?" _Inuyasha jumps in between Morgan and his brother.

Inuyasha: keep your hands off her!

Morgan slowly try's to get up. And looks at Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru quickly goes around Inuyasha and grabs Morgan by her neck chocking her. Morgan gasps for air.

Morgan: Inuyasha help me..

Inuyasha: let go of her!

Sesshoumaru: if you take a step closer I will break her neck which will kill her.

Inuyasha graws but stands still afraid to get any closer. "_I can't take it I can't just stand here."_ Inuyasha takes a run for it to Morgan.

Sesshoumaru: you chose her fait now she dies!

He tightens his grip on her neck. As Inuyasha runs closer to her. "_Dam-it I won't get their in time!_" **(I do not own Inuyasha)**


	9. inuyashames back with all of her memorie

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**Inuyashame is back with all of her memories!! **

Sesshoumaru: now die girl!

Morgan: I don't think so!

Light forms around Morgan causing Sesshoumaru to let go of her. The light is so bright that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both close their eyes. As Morgan puts her feet on the ground the sword is on her side again and her hair looks like Inuyasha's again and she has dog ears again and her nails turn to claws once more. She lands on the ground on one knee and looking down. Inuyasha and his brother both open their eyes and look at her. Inuyasha's brother is shocked to see that she looks like Inuyasha and Inuyasha she shocked that she changed again.

Inuyasha: Morgan are you okay?

She doesn't answer she just keeps looking down as Sesshoumaru takes a step closer to her. Inuyasha runs to her and gets in between them.

Inuyasha: no you aren't going to touch her.

Inuyasha turns around to face Morgan and gets on one knee like her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru: my work her is done she has transformed for good now and won't go back to being human.

Inuyasha: Morgan are you okay? Answer me.

Sesshoumaru walks away "_she looks like Inuyasha I have no use for her_." then he walks out of sight. Then she looks up "_I remember I remember it all! I know who I am now I know!"_ she looks up at Inuyasha.

Morgan: my name is Inuyashame it is not Morgan.

Inuyasha: what?

(for now on Morgan is inuyashame)

Inuyashame: my human name was Morgan but my really name is Inuyashame.

Inuyasha looks at her "_inuyashame but that's the girl she was telling me about_."

Inuyashame: I have a lot to tell you Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sits down beside her then Inuyashame sets down.

Inuyasha: okay then lets talk.

(to Kouga and Kagome)

Kagome wakes up to find out that she is still in Kouga's arms. Koga looks at her and smiles. She looks at him and smiles back as he kisses her for head the she kisses him on the lips.

Kouga: so you are finally awake?

Kagome: yea I am and I feel much better "_even though I can't shake the feeling that something has happened to my sister."_

Kagome gets a worried look on her face and Koga looks at her thank puts his hand on her chin and moves her head so she is looking at him.

Kouga: what's wrong Kagome?

Kagome: I am worried about my sister.

Koga: oh you mean that girl how stuck up for mutt face? Yea she is just as pretty as you Kagome but I really don't care if she was to die.

Kagome slaps him leaving a red hand print on his face.

Kagome: how dare you she is like my sister and you better care if she is safe cause if anything ever happens to her and I find out that you could have help and didn't I will get you I SWARE!!

Kouga lets go of her and his behind a rock scared.

Kouga: okay. Okay I am sorry I take it back. For give me! PLEASE!

Kagome laughs a little at the sight of seeing him beg.

Kagome: just don't let it happen again. Now lets go find her and Inuyasha.

Kouga: okay.

Kouga picks Kagome up and runs tord where he saw Inuyasha last.

(back to Inuyasha and inuyashame)

Inuyashame: I am sure you have some questions Inuyasha


	10. inuyashas qustions and inuyashames anwse

Inuyasha's questions and Inuyashame's answers

**Inuyasha's questions and Inuyashame's answers! **

Inuyasha: yea I do.

Inuyashame: than ask away.

Inuyasha: why do you have my name in yours why do we look alike?

Inuyashame: because I was born at the exact time you where and your father knew it was your father who named me not mine. He named me Inuyashame and you Inuyasha. See my mother was a demon who died giving birth to me she looked a lot like your father but they where not related. And my father was human which is where I get my human looks from and I get my half demon looks from my mother.

Inuyasha looks a little confused.

Inuyasha: but how do you know thing about me and what about those secrets my brother was talking about?

Inuyashame: I am getting their give me time. Well your father knew he was going to die saving you that night so he made me a vessel kind of see your father but all the memories and secrets that he wanted you and your brother to know inside of me and locked them away then sent me through the well to protect me along with my father and your father knew that I would return her one day and when that day came I would rember everything.

Inuyashame takes a deep breath and looks at Inuyasha.

Inuyashame: that was a lot to say all at once.

Inuyasha: okay I guess that makes a little since but why where you chosen to be the one?

Inuyashame: because the vessel was supposed to look like that one who most resembles their father and that is you Inuyasha you are way more like your father than your brother will ever be. And I am the only baby born on the same night and at the same time as you that looked just like you. I mean our parents could of put us side by side and not known who was who except I am a girl and you are a boy.

Inuyasha gets dizzy and falls over but Inuyashame catches him.

Inuyashame: are you okay?

Inuyasha: yea that's just a lot to take in at once.

Inuyashame: yea I know and it is a lot to rember at once too.

Inuyashame smells the air and starts to look around.

Inuyasha: what's wrong?

Inuyashame: I smell Kouga and Kagome.

Inuyasha sits up and smells the sir as well.

Inuyasha: yea I smell them too.

Inuyashame hides behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: hey what are you doing?

Inuyashame looks down and Inuyasha turns around and looks at her then put his hand on her shoulder.

Inuyasha: what's wrong?

Inuyashame: what is Kagome going to think? I mean I am a half demon with claws and fangs and dog ears along with make other half demon traits. What is she going to think I mean I know she has no problem with half demons but she has known me for so long.

Inuyasha puts his arms around her to comfort her "_that's why I wanted her to be with me though cause she reminds me of myself."_

Inuyasha: it will be all right you will see.

Inuyasha lets go of her and they stand up side by side waiting for Koga and Kagome to show up. And the next thing they know theirs Koga carrying Kagome. Koga puts Kagome down

Kouga: oh no now there are to mutts!

Kagome: looks at the new half demon girl next to Inuyasha. And just stares at her than she notices that Morgan is not with them then she goes back to staring at the girl half demon. "_she looks like Morgan kind of."_ Kagome steps closer to her.

Kagome: Morgan is…..is that you?

Inuyashame: my name is Inuyashame but yea my human name is Morgan. I am the human girl you know.

Kagome run up the her and hugs her tight not letting go for anything. Inuyashame hugs her back. **(I do not own Inuyasha)**


	11. my sister you are a half demon

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**My sister you are a half demon…**

Kagome: my sister I was so worried about you I had a feeling that you got hurt.

Inuyashame: I was worried about you too. I am glad that you are safe.

Kagome: you're a half demon?

Inuyashame: yes this is the real me Kagome.

Kagome hugs her tighter.

Kagome: and I am fine with it.

They both smile while hugging each other. Then they break apart and Kagome looks at Koga then walks up to him with a sweet smile. Koga thinks she is going to kiss him so he closes his eyes only to open them quickly with he feels the pain of being smacked in the face. Kagome and Inuyashame laugh even Inuyasha laughs.

Kouga: that's hurt what was that for?

Kagome: DON"T YOU EVER CALL ME SISTER A MUTT EVER OKAY!!

Kouga hides behind Inuyasha and Inuyasha jumps. As Inuyashame and Kagome laugh.

Inuyasha: don't touch me you mangy wolf!

Kouga: but Kagome is scary when she is mad.

Inuyasha: I couldn't care less don't touch me!

Kagome walks up to Kouga and Inuyasha and they stop fighting.

Kagome: Kouga Inuyasha I am going back tto my time for a day or two okay.

(at the same time)

Kouga: okay I guess.

Inuyasha: okay I guess.

Kagome turns around to Inuyashame.

Kagome: are you going to come back?

Inuyashame looks down than at Inuyasha who is now looking down with a sad look on his face. Then Inuyashame looks up at Kagome.

Inuyashame: no tell my father he will rember because if I do he should to. So tell him what happened for me but I am staying here.

Inuyashame looks at Inuyasha as he looks up at her with a smile on his face.

Kouga: well I will came back when I smell your sent again Kagome.

Kouga kisses Kagome bye than leaves. Kagome starts to walk away and turns around waving bye to Inuyasha and Inuyashame. They wave back than Inuyasha walks up to Inuyashame.

Inuyasha: you know you don't half to stay?

Inuyashame hugs Inuyasha tight Inuyasha is shocked at first but than hugs her back.

Inuyashame: I choose to stay is that okay?

Inuyasha: yea that's just fine.

They quite hugging each other and start to walk to the nearest village.

Inuyasha: how does it feel to be more than human Inuyashame?

Inuyashame: it actually feels good I have a lot more energy and strength.

Inuyasha: I am glad you like being a half demon because I am going to like having you around.

Inuyashame stops walking and looks at him

Inuyasha: wait did I just say that out loud?

Inuyasha stops and looks in Inuyashame's eyes as see looked in his Inuyasha blushed then Inuyashame kissed his for head. He was shocked that she kissed his for head. And they both where blushing a light shade of red. "_I like being around him all ready."_

Then she kissed his cheek and smiled as she ran off to the village. Inuyasha runs after her.

Once they get to the village where Kaede lives Inuyashame finally stopped running and let Inuyasha catch up. "_This girl sure is strange." _Inuyasha thought. Then Inuyasha grabs her arm and takes her to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha: I got someone you need to meet.

Inuyashame: okay who is it?

Kaede walks out of her hut and sees Inuyasha. Then looks at the half demon girl beside him. "_They look like twins!"_ Kaede thought.

Kaede: my name is Kaede. It's been a while Inuyasha. Who is your friend?

Inuyasha let go of Inuyashame's arm and looked at Kaede.

Inuyasha: her n-

Inuyasha was cut off by Inuyashame.

Inuyashame: my name is Inuyashame.

Kaede looked shocked and surprised at the same time as she walked up to Inuyashame and looked at her closely.

Kaede: you are Inuyashame?

Inuyashame: yes that is my name.

Kaede: and you look like Inuyasha?

Inuyashame: yea I do.

Kaede: you are a half demon?

Inuyashame: yes I am.

Inuyasha: are we going to just ask a bunch of questions that are so obvious?

Kaede hugs Inuyashame tight. **(I do not own Inuyasha)**


	12. a long night their sadness

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**A long night inuyashame and Inuyasha's sadness… **

Kaede: I haven't seen you since the night you where born. And I was so little back then.

Inuyashame: uuaaa you know me?

Kaede lets go of her and takes her by her arm.

Kaede: come in. come in.

Inuyashame and Inuyasha walk into the het and sit down on the floor. Then Inuyasha looks at Inuyashame.

Inuyasha: do you know Kaede?

Inuyashame: no but apparently see saw me the night I was born.

Kaede: yes that is right I saw you right before they through you into the well but how in the world did you end up back here?

Inuyashame: well that's a long story. Lets just say I jumped in the well ended up her met a lot of people and this and that then I became a half demon and remembered all the things I was supposed to.

Kaede: oh okay well at least you are here now.

Inuyashame: yea and I am going to hang around Inuyasha.

Kaede looks at Inuyasha and smiles.

Inuyasha: what are you smiling about?

Kaede: if Inuyashame is anything like her mother you are going to have your hands full with her temper. But with your temper you to should get along just fine i suppose.

Kaede laughs then looks at Inuyashame who stands up and walks outside. By now it was night and Inuyasha followed her outside as she looks up at the sky she looks at Inuyasha with sad eyes than runs off till she finds a tree see jumps up in it and sits down. Inuyasha got a surprised look on his face when she ran off." _The sadness in her eyes. Could it be where Kaede machined her mother?"_ Inuyasha thought as he got a worried look on his face. Kaede steps out.

Kaede: I did not mean to upset her by machining her mother. I feel sorry for her Inuyasha she is just like you she did not know her mother and you didn't know your father.

Inuyasha face looks even more worried when he no longer sees her in the forest.

Kaede: run after her Inuyasha I know you want to so go.

Inuyasha: turns around and looks at Kaede then takes off following Inuyashame's sent ."_I half to catch up to her she does not no of all the dangers in this forest yet."_ Inuyasha runs faster then when he sees her in the tree he jumps up beside of her and sits down. She just keeps looking at the ground. "_I don't know what to say."_ Inuyasha thought as he stared at her. Then he put his hand on her shoulder.

Inuyasha: i- I know who you feel.

Inuyashame: looks at him with tears in her eyes. As she latches on to his shirt and barriers her head in his chest as she cries harder. Inuyasha is shocked at first than put his arms around he trying to comfort her. He closes his eyes and lays his chin on her head. After a while she starts to stop crying but doesn't let go of him.

Inuyashame: some of the memories that came back to me are so painful why did he give me painful memories? Why? Inuyasha keeps holding her close. "Father_ why did you leave her with painful memories why do we need to know about the painful ones and they are hurting her?"_

Inuyasha: I am sorry that some of the memories are painful that my father left you.

Inuyashame: its not just your father it is my mother as well.

Inuyashame looks up at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looks at her but no letting go of her.

Inuyashame: it's weird I feel safe in your arms but yet I have only known you for about 5 day's now.

Inuyasha looks at her calmly as she looks into his eyes.

Inuyashame: I am sorry that you didn't know you father.

Inuyasha looks away from her eyes.

Inuyasha: it doesn't really bother me.

Inuyashame: quite lying I can see it in your eyes Inuyasha!

Inuyasha lets go of her and leans his back on the tree looking down not showing his eyes. Inuyashame hugs him tight as he says his head on her shoulder as silent tears run down his face on to her shirt._" Why do I feel so safe with her I trust her and she understands how I feel. thank you Inuyashame thank you." _ She hugs him tighter. Than he sits up as she lets go of him he wipes the tears from his eyes and looks at her.

Inuyasha: thanks you. He whispered.

Inuyashame: there is nothing to thank me for.

She puts his back on Inuyasha and leans her back on him. He puts his arms around her pulling her closer. She lays her head on his chest then she falls asleep. Inuyasha waits till he knows she is a sleep then kisses her head. "_Sleep well I will protect you."_ Then Inuyasha falls asleep with his head agents the tree.

. **(I do not own Inuyasha)**


	13. a converstion while inuyashame is asleep

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**A Conversation while Inuyashame is asleep**

The next morning Inuyasha wakes up and smells Kagome. But Inuyashame was still sleeping. Inuyasha picked her up gently and put her on is back she moved and laid her head on his shoulder but didn't wake up. Inuyasha carried her to the well where Kagome's sent was coming from. When he got their she was waiting for him and Inuyashame. But Inuyashame was still asleep on his back.

Kagome: is she asleep?

Inuyasha looked at Inuyashame calmly in a way that Kagome had never seen Inuyasha look at anyone. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha turned back around to look at her.

Inuyasha: yea she is still sleeping

Kagome: so how come you carried her here why didn't you leave her at Kaede's hut that is where you two where wasn't it?

Inuyasha: blushes a little.

Inuyasha: she got upset last night and ran off I went after her and when I got their we--. Inuyasha stopped in the sentence not wanting to tell all about what happened last night. We just slept in the tree where I found her last night and I wasn't going to leave her out their so I carried her here.

Kagome looked at him. She could tell that he didn't not tell her nearly all the story but she didn't say any thing about it even though she wanted to know what happened. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

Kagome: you have fallen for my sister haven't you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: blushed dark red.

Inuyasha: NO! No I have not!

Kagome: sshhhh! You will wake her up. And yes you have Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: blushes an even darker shade of her. Then Inuyashame started to move Inuyasha looked at her.

Inuyasha: it's okay go back to sleep. He whispered quietly.

Inuyashame got comfortable on Inuyasha's back again.

Inuyashame: okay she whispered as she went back to sleep.

Kagome looked at them "_they do make a good couple." _

Kagome: and it seams my sister has fallen for you as well I have never seen her sleep so peacefully.

Inuyasha looks at Kagome.

Inuyasha: really?

Kagome: yea now lets go to the village.

Inuyasha and Kagome walk to the village and on the way their Kagome stops so Inuyasha stops and turns around and looks at her.

Inuyasha: what's wrong?

Kagome: nothing but I am warning you now Inuyasha! I am counting on you to protect me. I don't want to ever see her physically hurt or mentally hurt. Okay?

Inuyasha: don't worry Kagome I will protect her with my life. She is safe with me.

Kagome: I trust you Inuyasha.

Then they walk on to the village. Kaede sees them coming and smiles.

Kaede: hey Kagome glade to see you are back. And Inuyasha you found her that's good.

Inuyasha: yea I found her last night.

Kagome and Kaede start talking and Inuyasha takes Inuyashame in side the hut and gently lays her down when he does she opens her eyes slowly to see him looking at her. She smiles then raises up and Inuyasha helps her.

Inuyashame: where am i?

Inuyasha: back at Kaede's hut.

Inuyashame: oh that's right I felt you carrying me here then you told me to go back to sleep that everything was all right.

Inuyasha: yea we just got here how well did you sleep?

Inuyashame: very well in your arms.

She blushes and so does Inuyasha. Then Kagome comes in and sees them.

Kagome: oh sorry am I interrupting anything?

(at the same time)

Inuyashame: no

Inuyasha: no

**(I do not own Inuyasha)**


	14. hey that hurts me to! so stop!

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**Hey that hurts me too!! So Stop!!**

Kagome: okay well sis?

Inuyashame: yea?

Kagome: do you want to take a bath in the near by hot spring?

Inuyashame: yea that sounds good.

Kagome and inuyashame grab their backpacks and as they walk out the door Kagome stops and Inuyashame stops too since she is behind Kagome. Kagome looks at Inuyasha sitting on the floor. Inuyasha looks at her

Inuyasha: what?

Kagome: don't even think of peeking Inuyasha!

Inuyashame looks at Inuyasha then at Kagome.

Inuyasha: like I would peek at you!!

Inuyashame: would he really try to peek?

Kagome: well not at me but at you he would.

Inuyasha and Inuyashame both blushed a dark red.

Inuyasha: no I would not!

Inuyashame: why would he anyways? Lets just go!

Inuyashame pushes Kagome out the door as they go to the hot spring they take off their cloths and get in. when they get in Kagome looks at Inuyashame's neck with a weird look on her face. Inuyashame looked at her.

Inuyashame: what is it?

Kagome: where did you get that necklace?

Inuyashame: what necklace?

She looks at her neck to find a necklace that looks just like the purple one around Inuyasha's neck except hers was black.

Inuyashame: where the heack did this come from?

Kagome: it looks like Inuyasha's except it is black.

Inuyashame: well I don't know and I don't care this water feels good and I am going to relax.

Kagome: yea your right. Me too.

They end up staying longer than they thought talking and relaxing. But little did they know that Inuyasha was coming to get them because Kaede sent him to since they had been gone so long see was worried and even though he wouldn't say it Inuyasha was worried too. Inuyasha come up to the hot spring and hides behind a rock so they could not see him. "_Good they are okay."_ Inuyasha thought. He stands up and starts to walk off when he steps on a stick. Inuyashame smells the air after she hears the stick break. Inuyasha tries to hid. "_please don't inuyashame pick up my sent please."_

Inuyashame: I smell Inuyasha!

Kagome: no way! How closes is he?

Inuyashame: right their.

She points to a tree that Inuyasha is hiding behind. Inuyasha closes his eyes._ "here it comes!"_

Kagome: Inuyasha you pervert!! SIT!

Inuyasha hits the ground but to everyone s surprise there is a splash in the water. Inuyashame got drugged down by the say spell.

Inuyasha stands up and looks at the water Kagome gets down in the water so Inuyasha can only see her head.

Inuyasha: where is Inuyashame?

Inuyashame comes up from under the water coughing up water and breathing hard. "_I wasn't expecting that to happen so I didn't get to take a breath of air!"_ Inuyashame looks at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looks at her blushing the darkest color of red she has ever seen. Then she sits down in the water like Kagome blushing.

Inuyashame; what just happened?

Kagome: I think that the necklace has the same spell as Inuyasha's necklace does. And when I say s i t it drugged you down to.

Inuyashame: so don't say it again that hurt!

Kagome: okay! Okay! I am sorry.

Inuyasha: what about me?

Kagome: I am not sorry for doing it to you!

Inuyasha turns around and closes his eyes.

Inuyasha: come on lets go.

They both walk out of the water and put on their cloths then they walk a head of Inuyasha. Inuyasha opens his eyes and walks behind them.


	15. my sword works for her and hers works

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**My sword works for her and hers works for me?**

Inuyashame walks a little farther than stops and looks at her left side. "_oh no I for got it!"_

She turns around and starts to run back to the hot spring. Kagome turns around and so does Inuyasha.

Kagome: where are you going?

Inuyashame doesn't answer. So Inuyasha runs after her.

Inuyasha: I will bring her back go on back to Kaede.

Kagome: all right.

Kagome keeps walking to the village as Inuyasha runs after Inuyashame. "_where is she going?"_ Inuyashame finally stops at the hot spring but Inuyasha did not see her stop and runs in to her making them both fall into the water. They both come up out of the water. Inuyasha looks at her.

Inuyasha: sorry are you okay?

Inuyashame: yea I am fine what about you?

Inuyasha: yea I am fine.

They got out of the water and shook off. Then Inuyasha looked at her as she picked up her sword and places it at her left side. Then she looks up at him.

Inuyashame: okay I got it lets go.

Inuyasha: so you forgot your sword that's what you came back for?

Inuyashame: yea I am not used to having it at my side yet.

Inuyasha: oh okay. I have never seen you take your sword out why not?

Inuyashame: because I haven't had to use it.

Inuyasha: well can I see it?

Inuyashame: yea.

She pulls out her sword and it transforms into a sword as big as tetsiga.

Inuyashame: it has been a log time since I have taken you out of your sheath tetniga. Lets test you out.

She swings her sword.

Inuyashame: blades of wind!

She cuts down a bunch of trees in one swing of her sword.

Inuyasha: wow!

Inuyashame: you are just as good as ever. Okay now that you have saw my sword let me see your.

She reaches for tetsiga and when she touches it Inuyasha yells.

Inuyasha: no the barrier will hurt you!

Inuyashame takes tetsiga out of it's sheath and it transformed with out hurting her.

Inuyasha: you can hold it and it transforms for you?

Inuyashame: yea I mean you can make my sword transform too.

She hands him her sword and it transformed. Then he hands it back and she hands his back.

Inuyasha: lets get back to the village.

Inuyashame: yea lets go.

They walk to the village to find out that Kagome was all ready with Kaede and was worried about them.

Inuyashame: sorry to make you worry sis.

Kagome: oh its okay.

They all sit their and talk till night fall than Inuyasha walks out side to look at the stars as Kagome laid down to go to sleep. Inuyashame walks out side with Inuyasha and stands beside him.


	16. inuyashame finds out who kikyo is

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**Inuyasha sleeps as Inuyashame finds out who Kikyo is….**

Inuyashame: my I sit with you or would you rather be alone?

Inuyasha: no you can sit with me.

She sits down and looks at the starts with Inuyasha then she lays down in the grass and closes her eyes. Inuyasha looks at her then lays down beside her in the grass.

Inuyasha: t—thanks for the company he mumbled under his breath

Inuyashame: don't worry I won't tell anyone you thanked me.

She smiled and opened her eyes. Inuyasha shot his eyes and in no time was asleep.

Inuyashame: Inuyasha?

He didn't answer. "_he is asleep which he should be tired I mean he did carry me around this morning and I am sure he did not sleep much last night."_ She sat their and watched him sleep for a while than it started to get colder outside as she started to get cold she could tell that Inuyasha was too. She picked him up slowly and gently making sure not to wake him. She carried him into the hut and laid him down gently. He didn't even move.

Inuyashame: sleep well Inuyasha. She whispered.

She then kissed his for head. She had for got that Kaede was still up.

Kaede: so Kagome was right you have fallen for him.

Inuyashame looked at her and blushed lightly.

Inuyashame: no I haven't. she said in a low voice

Trying not to wake Inuyasha or Kagome Then she takes a blanket out of her back pack and places it over Inuyasha gently. Inuyasha moved she placed her hand on his head and fan her fingers through his hair to comfort him.

Inuyashame: its okay Inuyasha sleep it is only me.

He moves and get comfortable and goes right back into a deep sleep. Kaede looked so shocked when Inuyashame looked at her.

Kaede: and he has fallen for you as well

Inuyashame: no he hasn't.

Kaede: I have never seen him listen to anyone like that except one person and even that person could not get him to sleep so peacefully.

Inuyashame: who is this other person?

Kaede stood up and walked outside then motioned for Inuyashame to follow. Kaede looked at the sky and then at inuyashame as she stood beside her.

Kaede: the other person is Kikyo my older sister. She died and was resurrected and now walks the earth again. Inuyasha used to be in love with her and a part of him still loves her he has tried to forget her but he can't.

Inuyashame: I see he is in love with her and does not let any one else in.

Kaede: I thought he let you in last night?

Inuyashame looked shocked as she remembered how he cried on her shoulder. She slowly placed her hand on the left shoulder which her cried on.

Kaede: I thought he did. He has got very attached to you which is unseal he never gets close to anyone any more so you are very lucky.

Inuyashame: tell me more about Kikyo.

Kaede: okay. For one Kagome is her reincarnation. 2 see has very unusual powers. And 3 she is nothing like she was the first time she lived. So be carful if you ever meet her.

Inuyashame: okay I will. You can go get some rest now.

Kaede: and you should do the same.

They walked into the hut and Inuyashame sat down not far from Inuyasha with her back agents the wall. Kaede laid down and quickly went to sleep. But Inuyashame watched Inuyasha sleep for a while than thought about Kikyo for a while then she feel asleep.

**(I do not own Inuyasha)**


	17. where is she? help her please!

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**Where is she?! Help her please!!**

The next morning inuyashame is the first to wake. She walks outside into the sun and not long after Kagome comes out to join her. Kagome looks at her.

Kagome: sis when did you go to bed last night?

Inuyashame: I don't know all I know is that I was the last to fall asleep and the first to wake up.

Inuyashame stared at the ground as if her mind wasn't with her body.

Kagome: hey are you okay?

Inuyashame looks up and shakes her head quickly as if she had just came back to earth.

Inuyashame: yea I am fine just thinking. Hey what do you know about Kikyo?

Kagome: more than enough but how do you know about her?

Inuyashame: Kaede told me that Inuyasha loved her.

Kagome: yes he did but now I am not sure. See he acts strange when it comes to Kikyo I mean it is like he is a hole new person he does things that he regrets later. And says things he don't mean. A part of him still loves her. But I think a bigger part likes you.

Inuyashame: I want to meet her!

Kagome: I don't think Inuyasha would let you.

Inuyashame: I never said that I would ask for his permeation I will leave right now befor he wakes up.

Kagome: okay I won't tell him where you went oh and her this will help you find her Inuyasha said she smells like graveyard soil.

Inuyashame: okay thanks.

She runs off into the woods "_I got to get away from her so Inuyasha can't pick up my sent!"_ she runs no stop till she gets far enough away from them so he can't smell her and she keeps moving smelling the air for Kikyo's sent. "_I got it! I found her sent!"_

(back to Inuyasha and the others)

Inuyasha woke up just in time to miss her sent. He raises up and looks around he sees Kaede and Kagome.

Inuyasha: where is Inuyashame?

Kagome: she left and said she would be back in about a day but she didn't tell me where she was going.

Inuyasha quickly stands up and run's out the door and starts to smell the air.

Inuyasha: I can't pick up her sent!

Kagome walks out and put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kagome: she will come back in about a day trust me she will be fine.

Inuyasha looked worried and sat out side on the ruff of the hut all day wait for her to come back.

(back to inuyashame)

She followed Kikyo's sent until she came to an opening and stopped when she saw the woman.

Inuyashame: are you Kikyo?

Kikyo looks at her "_she looks like Inuyasha!"_ Kikyo grabs an arrow and pulls it back in her bow.

Kikyo; yes that is my name what is yours.

Inuyashame: my name is Inuyashame. I am a friend of Inuyasha's.

Kikyo fired the arrow and Inuyashame barley dodged it because she was so tired from running al day.

Kikyo: I will kill you have feeling for Inuyasha don't you?

Inuyashame: no I don't!

Kikyo: it is in your eyes I can see it in your soul you like him! So you will die because I can't let you interfere with my love for him!

Kikyo: shoots another arrow and it hits her shoulder. Inuyashame hits her knees in pain. "_she is dangers I need to get away."_ Kikyo walks up to her and hugs her tight.

Kikyo: so when Inuyasha finds you he will know I did this because my sent will be on you that way he will know I did this for him.

Kikyo takes the arrow out of Inuyashame's shoulder and gets ready to stab her in the chest but she moves at the last second and it just misses her heart. Inuyashame jumps up with all that's in her and knocks Kikyo down and run's back tored the hut. _I am bleeding way to much I am getting dizzy even in as a half demon which I have not been one for long so all of my powers are not here yet."_

(back to Inuyasha) 

Inuyasha: is getting in patient now and is walking back and forth out side the hut. Kagome walks out.

Kagome: Inuyasha come inside she can take care of her self she is a half demon like you.

Inuyasha: yea but all of her powers are not her yet.

Kagome: I know that but she will be fine you will she. she will be back late to night or in the morning now come get some sleep.

Inuyasha walks in the hut and sits down but won't sleep. Kagome and Kaede step out side and make some tea.

Kagome: but something in it to make Inuyasha sleep at least for an hour or something.

Kaede: okay. This will make him sleep for about an hour.

Kaede puts it in his tea. And Kagome hands it to him. He drinks it and soon becomes dizzy.

Inuyasha: what did you 2 do? You poisoned it!

Kagome: it is for your own good Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sets down and before he knows it he is asleep.

(back to inuyashame)

She walks for an hour than hits her knees in pain. "_it hurts every time I breath in my chest!"_ she puts her hand on her chest and looks up at the sky now noticing that it is dark out side. Then she stands up."_ I can smell Inuyasha!"_ his sent was enough to make her get up an walk on flowing Inuyasha's smell.

(to Inuyasha)

Inuyasha wakes up slowly opening his eyes and looking out the window. "_it's night?"_

Then he looks over to see Kagome and Kaede asleep he slowly stands up but he can't smell very well cause the poison was still working.

Inuyasha: it must be late for both of them to be asleep.

Inuyasha steps out side as his smell is slowly coming back.

(inuyashame)

Inuyashame: his sent is getting stronger why hasn't he came for me yet?

Inuyashame falls in pain and touches her wound and screams in even more pain. As see stands up. Inuyasha hears her scream and run to where he heard it come from.

Inuyasha: inuyashame I'm coming!

She smells his sent getting closer. "_he is coming maybe he can't smell me maby he is following my scream."_

Inuyashame: Inuyasha! She screamed as loud as she could.

Inuyasha runs faster to her.

Inuyasha: I smell her blood! "_but my since of smell is not back yet I still can't smell her sent just her blood."_

**(I do not own Inuyasha)**


	18. why do you smell like he? TELL ME NOW!

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**Why do you smell like her!? TELL ME NOW!!**

He finally gets to her and sees her standing their with blood all over her. He runs to her and picks her up and just as he was going to ask her what happened she passed out in his arms. So he ran back to Kaede's hut and yelled for them to wake up as he gently laid inuyashame on the floor. Kaede woke up and so did Kagome to see her on the floor covered in blood and unconscious

Kaede: what happened!?

She ran over to her and asked Kagome to bring her herd basket Kagome brings her the basket.

Inuyasha: I am not sure I round her like this and I can't smell thanks to you 2 I don't know if she has a demon sent on her or not! But can you help her?

Kaede: I can try. Kagome go get me some water and wet a rag in it. Inuyasha take her shirt off for me and set her up.

Kagome leaves the hut.

Inuyasha but she will kill me if she finds out!

Kaede: do you want to save her or not?

Inuyasha pulls her into his lap and pulls off her shirt and leans her back on him as he puts his arms around he waste. Kaede starts mixing herbs together as Kagome comes in and hands her the wet rag Kaede wipes the blood off of her wounds and puts the herd mixture on them. Inuyashame pulls away in pain as she gains consciousness. She doesn't open her eyes but pulls away as Inuyasha holds her waste tighter so she can't move.

Inuyashame: i—it burns! She yells.

As she falls back unconscious.

Kaede: put her shirt back on her gently Inuyasha then lay her down she needs to rest. But Inuyasha it would be good if she could lay her head in your lap.

Inuyasha does as he was told and put her shirt back on her as gently as he could and laid her down and gently laid her head in his lap. The others lay down and before Kagome went to sleep she looked at Inuyasha who had a concerned look on his face

Kagome: your smell will come back tomorrow.

Inuyasha: okay.

Inuyasha: leaned his back agents the wall running his hands through her hair gently. "_I am sorry this happened I should have went after you and protected you I am sorry."_ Inuyasha eventually feel asleep.

The next morning inuyashame is the first to wake up she sits up slowly and falls back into Inuyasha's lap in pain. Inuyasha wakes up and helps he sit up.

Inuyasha: take it easy.

Inuyashame: help me stand up please.

Inuyasha helps her stand up and she walks out side in the sun light and takes looks at her shoulder to see that her wound was all most healed but she still had pain in her chest. Inuyasha steps out of the hut and walks up behind her.

Inuyasha: so what happened to you?

Inuyashame: remembered Kikyo and what happened then she remember what Kagome said about Inuyasha acting weird about Kikyo. She is afraid of what he will say if she tells him so she runs off as fast as she can.

Inuyasha: Waite! He yelled and it woke up Kagome.

Kagome came out of the hut the see Inuyasha running after Inuyashame. "_o know!"_ Kagome thought as she ran after them. Inuyashame stops running and stares at the ground. "_i can't out run him."_ Inuyasha stopped behind her.

Inuyasha: tell me what happened please.

Inuyashame: can't you smell what happened? She yelled.

Inuyasha takes a deep breath and his smell comes back. He smells the air.

And looks shocked.

Inuyasha: why do you smell like…. He stopped.

Inuyashame keeps looking down.

Inuyashame: like?? She asked all most in a whisper.

Inuyasha: what do you smell like Kikyo? He asked taking a step closer to her. She keeps looking down and takes a step back not answering. Inuyasha starts to yell.

Inuyasha: WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE KIKYO? Tell me now!!

Kagome heard him yell "_o please let me get to them in time before he hurts her!" _Kagome kept running and she could finally see them.

Inuyasha: I am going to ask one last time. Why is her sent all over you?! Tell me right now!! He yelled pushing her up agents a tree. Opening her shoulder wound again. But Inuyasha didn't notice. Inuyasha me kept looking down as silent tears feel down her face. Because she was in pain and was afraid of what Inuyasha was going to think of the truth.

Inuyashame: SHE GAVE ME MY WOUNDS!! She tried to kill me!! She yelled. Inuyasha pushed her up against the tree even harder and she let out a loud groan in pain. Kagome came up behind them.

Kagome: let go of her Inuyasha you are hurting her open your eyes look at her! She yelled as loud as she could.

Inuyasha looked at her as she looked up at him he saw her tears and his eyes became sad and scared they where no longer filed with anger. He let go of her and saw that he had her blood on his hands where her wound opened up again. He stepped away from her slowly. "_what have I done? What have I done to her?"_

Inuyasha: what have I done! He yelled as he ran off.

Kagome ran to Inuyashame and sat her down and grabbed her first aid kit out of her back pack and patched up her wound. Inuyashame dried her tears and looked at Kagome. Kagome hugged her.

Kagome: I am sorry.

Inuyashame: no I am sorry that I ever wanted to meet Kikyo.

Kagome stands up and started to walk back to the hut after they sat their for about 30 min. then Kagome looked back at her.

Kagome: are you coming?

Inuyashame: no I am going to go find Inuyasha.

**(I do not own Inuyasha)**


	19. i didn't mean it i am sorry

Morgan meets Inuyasha

**I didn't mean it please I am so sorry…**

Kagome nodded and walked on back to the hut. Inuyashame smells the air. "_I smell Inuyasha he is closes bye."_ She runs following his sent till she gets to the tree where he is sitting on a branch. She hides behind a tree nearby to listen to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: how could I do that I hurt her and I care for her deeply? She will never want to talk to me again. HOW COULD I DO THAT TO HER! He yelled as he punched the tree and this hand started to bleed.

Inuyashame runs over to the tree he is sitting in and jumps up and takes his hand that is bleeding. Inuyasha looks at her shocked. She pulls a piece of cloth from her shirt and as she wraps his hand up she says.

Inuyashame; don't hurt yourself please Inuyasha.

Then she sits beside of him. Inuyasha looks down.

Inuyasha: I am so so sorry that I hurt you. He said with a sad voice.

Inuyashame; it's no problem thy will be healed by in the morning. She puts her hand on her shoulder that was wounded.

Inuyasha wanted to hug her and say sorry but he was afraid that she didn't want him toughing her. So they sat their in silence for about 20 min. until Inuyasha heard crying and he looked at Inuyashame she grabbed on to him so hard that they about feel off the branch. She barred her head in his chest as she did that he hugged her tight and didn't let go and she cried for a couple of min. than she looked up at him. I am so sorry I went and saw Kikyo with out your permeation! I am sorry please for give me! She said while tears filled her eyes again. Inuyasha was shocked that she hugged him but when he heard her say that he pushed her away and looked down.

Inuyasha: Don't be sorry. You don't half to ask me if you can go places I do not control your life you do I have no say in what you do and don't do. Silent tears ran down his face while he was looking down. If any one should be saying sorry it should be me. I hurt you after I promised to protect you I am so sorry can you ever for give me? He asked whipping away his tears. Then he looked up at her she hugged him tight like if she let go she would loose him forever. I have all ready for gave you Inuyasha. She said as he laid his head on her healthy shoulder and cried silent tears.

By now it was evening and they could smell dinner and they both where hunger. So Inuyasha looked at her with tears in his eyes for the first time. She reached up and dried his tears.

Inuyashame: lets go eat okay?

Inuyasha: yea lets go.

They walked back in silence until they came to the hut. They walked in and asked where the food was Kagome pointed to their food and smiled. "_I am happy to see that they are back to normal."_ They sat down and ate along with Kagome and Kaede. Inuyashame finished eating first and walked outside then walked to the forest and leaned agents a tree. It was about time for the sun to set and Kagome and Kaede feel asleep after eating and Inuyasha made sure they where asleep before he left to go find Inuyashame.

Inuyasha: there you are he walked up beside her. She looked up at the sky to night their will be no moon. She said quietly.

Inuyasha: yea I know I will be human for to night.

Inuyashame: and I will too.

They both jumped up and sat in the tree that they where leaning on. Inuyashame looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha I need to tell you something. She said in a low voice. Yes Inuyasha answered. I am not sure what you are going to think of me after I tell you this but i—I love you Inuyasha. She said quickly then looked down. I love you to. Inuyasha said. Than lifted up her head with his hand and they leaned in and kissed right as they both turned in to human.

**The end**

**Hope you liked it! **

**(I do not own Inuyasha)**


End file.
